A Pick Necklace
by geekchic8428
Summary: Kacey makes Stevie go shopping. Kacey tells Stevie that all girls have an accessory and Stevie says she doesn't. How can Zander help with this? No cussing, no adult themes, no bad stuff. Just pure fluffiness and a little humor.


_Hello fellow Zevians. I'm not a total die-hard Zevian but I do love them a lot. With that being said, I decided that I should give it a shot. Please review let me know what you think. If you want another one-shot or what._  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Rock. If I did, at least a little Zevie would be in every episode.**

* * *

[Stevie]  
I was sitting, waiting impatiently for Kacey to get out of the dressing room for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and started humming a soft tune that originally had no beat to it. But a few minutes past and I was still sitting and waiting, I realized I was humming Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper.  
"Okay, Stevie." Kacey said, after coming out of the dressing room. She went to the cashier and paid. We walked out of the store,she had at least 2 new dresses, 3 new shirts, 2 new skirts, and 1 new pair of pants.  
"One more store!" She said, spotting another torture chamber, or store as she like s to call it.  
"Kaceeeeyyyyy..." I whined.  
"You said this was the last one." I said.  
"Well, we need to go to "  
"Why?"  
"I need a new accessory for my new outfit! Every girl has to have an accessory for every outfit."  
"Really?" I said, disbelieving.  
"Course. Every girl has one. If not for the outfit than for herself. Just something she always wears."  
"List five girls that do." I ordered.  
"Katniss has the MockingJay pin. All the Cullens have the Cullen Crest. Molly wears a diamond-shaped ruby on her wrist if she knows no one can see it. If they can then she hangs it in her locker. Grace wears that bracelet that Nelson gave her. i have this beautiful necklace from Dean and I have a locket from my grandmother. There you go. Five!"  
"Okay, but I don't have one. Never have and probably never will."  
"You never know. Christmas is close. Very close." She said, mischievously.  
"Speaking of Christmas. Remember we have to play for Zander's uncle's Christmas party. We need to practice."  
"Yeah, I agree. I still don't understand why his uncle wants us to play at his business party."  
"A gig is a gig. Don't question it!" I snapped, playfully.

* * *

We were finally getting ready to go to the party. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, my signature combat boots, a simple blue beaded layered tank top. I was walking on the sidewalk to the school where we a;ll agreed to meet before the gig. I had to walk because my stupid brother took my truck. I was walking, maybe 5 or 10 minutes before I saw Zander's familiar car pull up. I smiled.  
"You look a little lost. Need any help?" He said, teasingly.  
"Not lost. But maybe a little help. Give me a ride?" I said, playing along. We both knew he was going to give me a ride either way.  
"Course." I got in the car and we drove. When I was about to get out he reached over and shut the door. I gave him a questioning look.  
"Hold on. I have something for you." He dug something out from his back pocket. It was in a necklace box.  
"Here. Since Kacey says every girl needs one accessory. I figured this would be perfect. Still totally you and still satisfying Kacey." he said, while handing me the box. I opened it and saw it was his favorite guitar pick on a plain silver chain.  
"Zander." I breathed out. He never let anyone touch this pick. It was his priceless, precious pick. Yet, he was giving it to me.  
"I figured you deserved it. You're my favorite girl. You're the best bass player I know, course I don't know any others." I swatted his shoulder.  
"So, you deserve something to prove it." He smiled, proudly. Much like I child who gave his parents the best present in the world because it said 'World's greatest mom' or 'World's best dad'. Then his smile faltered a little.  
"You do like it don't you?" He asked,  
"Of Course I do, Z. Could you put it on me?" I asked.  
"It would be my pleasure, Stevie. My pleasure." He then took my new necklace, held my hair, I shuddered when I felt his hands on me, and clasped it.  
"There. It looks beautiful. Though it does no justice to the person wearing it." He whispered against my skin. I shivered, he chuckled at my reaction.  
"Shut up." I muttered, embarrassed. He got out of the car and opened my door, offering his hand. I gave him a high-five, and got out by myself. I looped my arm through his.  
"Shall we go my lady?" He asked, in a posh accent.  
"Come on, Z." I said, smiling and rolling my eyes. Nothing could ruin this right now. It just felt right. Not even knowing that Kacey was about to be all crazy about my new necklace could ruin this.  
"Oh, yeah. Zander?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome, Stevie."


End file.
